policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Jesus's Porygon-Z
' Police Jesus's Porygon-Z '''is one of the Pokémon most frequently used by Police Jesus. Used in Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Y, it is snitch that told Porygon2 to take a break for that games. Movements It has 4 movements, like any Pokémon: 'Thunderbolt (1) It generates a thunderbolt thanks to the electricity it generates, it can paralyze the target. This move replaced Zap Cannon, because it failed numerous times. '''Facade (2) It can double its power to 140 if it is paralyzed, burned or poisoned. It is the most powerful movement he has in the case of these situations. 'Zen Headbutt (3)' It gives the target a brain headbutt that can push it flinch. 'Blizzard (4)' It produces a blizzard that can freeze the target. Do not fail if the weather is hail, like the Thunder movement that can not fail if the weather is rainy. It is so useful for Ground / Grass / Dragon / Flying-type targets. This is the third and last most powerful movement of Porygon-Z, because I forget Zap Cannon (because it failed him numerous times) and replaced it with Thunderbolt (and then I replace it with Thunder because that movement is more powerful), has the same power of Zap Cannon, Solar Beam, Gunk Shot and Thunder (with 110 power) and the accurate is the same of those movements (with 70 accuracy). Held Item Now his held item is an periscope called "Scope Lens", an item to be held by a Pokémon. It's a lens for scoping out weak points. It boosts the holder's critical-hit ratio. Ability Its ability is "Adaptability", but besides that, some Porygon-Z possess the ability "Download", which was the signature ability of the evolutionary line of Porygon before Generation V, which another Pokémon called "Genesect" would possess the same ability that. Now, we will know what effect those mentioned abilities have: Adaptability This ability allows you to enhance a movement of the same type, for example, Porygon-Z is a Normal-type Pokémon, so if you have this ability, you should use Facade, which is a movement of the same type, with that ability, it will power Facade or other movements of the same type, the Normal-type. Download Some Porygon-Z possess this ability, which was the signature ability of the Porygon evolutionary line before Generation V, because Genesect possesses that same ability, this ability is possessed by Porygon2. The ability can adapt its strength for each target, raises both the Attack and the Special Attack randomly. Trivia * It is the favorite Pokémon of Police Jesus, to which the 7 brothers and the 11 sisters of Police Jesus have a favorite Pokémon of the same expert type, but the expert type of Police Jesus is the ???-type, taking into account that Police Jesus uses any Pokémon from any type. *Police Jesus used this Pokémon to defeat Team Flare's Zygarde, because he had the Blizzard movement and it was very useful to defeat Zygarde, for its power and that, we must know that Zygarde is a Pokémon of Dragon / Ground-type, it could be the double of the damage caused by the movement, Blizzard is a movement of Ice type and it will double the damage for various reasons, first, the dragons are cold-blooded reptiles are weak to cold and ground dust can get wet if touched by an ice , it is very dangerous to freeze it, because it can unleash an ice age in all Kalos of about 200 years. *One of his movements are learned through TMs (With the exception of Zen Headbutt who can learn it via Move Tutor): **Porygon-Z can learn Thunderbolt thanks to its own TM, the TM24. **Porygon-Z can learn Facade thanks to its own TM, the TM42. **Porygon-Z can learn Zen Headbutt via Move Tutor. **Porygon-Z can learn Blizzard with its own TM, the TM14. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Virtual Beings Category:Animals Category:Pokémon Category:Police Jesus's Pokémon Category:Birds